


Sugar, We're Going Down

by TeenageCriminalMastermind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/F, F/M, Gen, I’m shamelessly exploiting the new Rolling Stone cover and an old trope, M/M, hux is a disaster bi, maybe the elusive bog fae hozier might make a cameo too, phasma and rose kinda have a thing going on??, rey rose and connix are the biggest stormpilot shippers there are, sue me, there's gonna be some enemies to lovers here, will florence welch make a cameo?? time will tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageCriminalMastermind/pseuds/TeenageCriminalMastermind
Summary: Kylo Ren is the lead singer of the hit rock band First Order. Rey Johnson is part of upcoming alt-rock band Resistance, made famous with their cover of Muse’s ‘Uprising’. But Kylo doesn’t want to share the stage with them as headliners at Glastonbury - too bad Rey’s not one to give up easily.(I’m shamelessly exploiting the new Rolling Stone cover and an old trope, sue me)
Relationships: Phasma/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Rey’s asleep when the screaming begins.**

She’s disoriented from sleep and still thinking that maybe this is just a dream she’s seeing a little  _ too  _ vividly thanks to her meds. Too bad the screaming seems very much real. 

“You’ll damage my eardrums, Storm,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with a hand as she uses the other to sit up. “What’s the matter? Someone died?” 

“We’re playing Glastonbury. As headliners.” 

“Okay, this is definitely a dream.” There’s no way in fresh heaven or hell that their first performance at Glastonbury would be as headliners, let alone the fact that they would ever be invited to perform at the biggest rock festival in the world. That’s when she gets slapped.

“Hey, what the fuck?!” It’s Rose, beaming at her. 

“It’s not a dream, Johnson - we really are playing Glastonbury.” Poe’s the last one to invade her bedroom, passing her his phone. It’s an email sent to their record firm New Republic Records, stating in very clear terms that they have been invited to play Glastonbury, followed by a reply email confirming their acceptance. She’s been forwarded the email (which she clearly didn’t see as evident from her reaction to the news). Once the sleep wears off and the reality of the news sets in, Rey can’t stop smiling. 

“We’re playing Glastonbury! We’re playing Glaston-fucking-bury!!” Rose’s pumping her fist in the air and Finn has lifted up Poe in a hug, twirling him around. Rey picks up her phone, reads the email once again, then opens Spotify and pulls up “Can’t Hold Us”. 

This is gonna be a good day. 

* * *

**Kylo is vaguely aware of something breaking.**

In addition to the pounding headache he has (and surprisingly not from alcohol, as many would suspect), there’s now the added headache of Armitage Hux in his apartment. 

“Did you just break my Swarovski guitar figurine?” 

“Figured the sound of crystal breaking would get your attention.” The man’s drawl is only irritating him further - he’d been up for the past forty-something hours writing a song for their next album, and the sleep deprivation is hitting him hard after a short three hour nap. 

“It did. Now get the fuck out of my house.” 

“Sure,” he gingerly steps over the broken crystal to get to the front door, “but we’re playing Glastonbury as headliners, and Snoke wants a meeting on that today before our recording session.” 

“Fine - now get out.” 

“Once was enough, Ren - I have no interest in staying here further anyways.” With that, Kylo heads back to bed and reaches for the bottle of prescription sleep medicine. He knows he’s missed his first ten doses,  _ but now's as good a time as any to start _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review! Comments - good, bad and ugly - make me happy, so feel free to leave some :D


End file.
